Ang Bayag ni Roevitusin
by kdikik
Summary: Ang Alamat ng Bangag na si Roevitusin.


Ang Bayag ni Roevitusin

Habang umungul-ungul si Roevic dahil hindi siya isasama ni tita Bebot sa Montessori dahil siya ay baliw at lilikutin na naman ang pwet ni T. Norma,pinilit na ni

tita Bebot at hinila siya sa kotse na parang kabayo,dabog siya ng dabog dahil akala nabali ang kanyang kamay sa hirap ng kanyang dinanas, "Iyan ang napala mo dahil hindi ka nag-Aarthro"patawa ni tita Mhons, "Mama si tita Mhons"ngawa ni Roevic "Tumigil ka at kakabayuhin na kita!"sabi ni tita Bebot, "hehehehehe",

"ah,kakabayuhin",loko ni Kuya Raymond,at pumunta at umupo na sila sa kotse at dumeretyo patungong BMS"Ako si Red Ranger, tatapusin ko na ang lahat"

pagmamalaki ni Roevic,"BGOOMBGOOMBGOOMBGOOOM!"hiyaw ni Roevic. Na sa Montessori na sila, sabi ni Roevic "Kay Kuya Jhullian muna tayo". "Hinde ka

masusunod, kay Ate Ninya muna" sabi ni Tita Bebot. "Bakit sila Ate at si Kuya Raymond" angal ni Roevic. "Kasi may mga boyfriend at girlfriend na sila"sabi ni tita

Bebot Pagdating nila sa 5Honesty Red,nagkaklase pa ang mga estudyante at hindi nila alam na punta si Roevic sa room ng mga 3rd Year nananuod ng Jenna

Jameson sex video sa dvd habang wala ang guro na muna si Roevic na nakangit sa bold bago naging Power Rengers siya,at akala ng mga 3rd Year ay siya ay

ulianin yung pala ay nagpapansin lamang,binato niya ng chalk at ikiniskis ang eraser sa mga pwet ng mga 3rd Year,kasi sa fantasia niya bouncers daw Chase

Yang o robots ni Jack Spicer sila,sandali, isa-isa naglapitan ang mga 3rd Year na parang sa The Godfather,akala ni Roevic siya ay magiging Manny Pacquiao,kasi

masteroids ang maskles niya sa buto, "Sword of the Storm!"sulpot ni Roevic "Ano suntukan"hamon ng mga 3rd Year. "Di bali mananalo naman ako, eh"

pagmamalaki ni Roevic. Dumating si . "Good Afternoon T. Kareen" mapanghiyang pagsasabi ng mga 3rd Year. "Power rangers to the rescue" hiyaw garagal ni

Roevic. "Sino ang drug adik dito ah" sabi ni . Tinuro nila si Roevic. hinala ng parang kabayo muli ni si Roevic sa 5Honesty red. "T. Shirley, this my older cousin my

Kuya Raymond and my Ate Faye. This is Ramoel his my cousin too, 6 only and he is in Grade 1" sabi ni Ate Ninya, "And here is Roevic he thinks he's a power

ranger,even though he's 6 in grade 1, he acts like 3 yrs. old" Hinubaran ni Arvin at ni Ethan ang short ni roevic pati ang brief. Nagtawanan ang mga Grade 5,

dahil itim ang puet niya at may kahalung Burnt Amber. Naglaro muli kami ng Jack-stone, PSP at cellphone+gameboy. Nakita niya sila Marco,Dervin, L.A. at Fred.

"Palaro"sabi ni Roevic "Heh! manahimik ka diyan"sabi ni Fred. "Tignan ko nga niyan"sabi ni Kuya Raymond. Binigay ni Fred kay Kuya Raymond. "Bakit siya

binigayan mo" sabi ni Roevic "kuya,palaro"sabi ni Ramoel, "Ramoel,palaro"sabi ni Roevic "manahimik ka" sabi ni Arvin,bumalik si T. Shirley at nagbalikan sa

upuan ang mga kakaklase ni Ninya,pero si Roevic,dinampot ang PSP ni Fred at nilaro,pero kinuha ni at dinala si Roevic sa 1Mercury kung saan ay naguusap ang

mga kaklase ko ng pagdoDOTA sa Sabado,at gusto akong isama ng aking kuya, "Davion na ako Traxex ka na" sabi ko, "O,sige ba" "Pustahan,sinong

matalo,idedate si Paatricia"sabi ni JB, "Di ka matatalo" sabi ni Kuya Raymond" "May expert kang kasama" sabi pati niya, "Allright class,back to your proper

seats"sabi ni ,tinukso nanaman ni Denzell si Patricia, "Magnolia,Golden Fiesta"tukso ni Denzell, "Destroy All Humans" tukso ni JJ, "Destroy All

Humans,BOOGISHHH!"sigaw ni Roevic,akala sa kanila'y mga kalaban, "PowerrRRangerSHH,ESHPD,Shord of the Storm" "BIGSHHH!" "AY!" sabi ni JJ at mga

kasama. "Ako si Red Ranger at tatapusin kita BIGSHH! "muka mo"sabi ni JJ, "Ako si EagleMan,tagapangalaga ng mga Bakla"loko ni Ynne "Ako si Captain

Safeguard"sabi ni JB,at nilabanan ni Roevic sila JB,JJ,Ynne,Denzell,Kent,Nikko,Paul at pati si Patricia,hangang siya ay hubuan ko at bumagsak sa sahig at

napahiya "Boys,lampungan time"sabi ni Denzell "Yes,di kami bubugbugin,It's a miracol"sabi ni Paul at Kent,hinawakan ni Denzell ang pototoy ni Roevic at saka

piniga ito 13 beses kada sigaw, "Roevic,hagod" sabi ko sa harapan niya, "ah,ayoko na"ngawa ni Roevic, humahalahak na parang baliw si Denzell sa mukha ng

umiiring at ngumangawang Roevic "Hoy,napisa ni Denzell ang itlog"tawa ni Nikko,at si Kuya Raymond ay tawa ng tawa na nakalimutan na nasasaktan si

Roevic,dinuraan ni Roevic si Denzell,straight sa ilong,humalo sa sipon ni Denzell ang laway at saka sinipa ni Roevic ang pototoy ni Denzell,nagtawanan ang

buong klase sa ginawa niyang kalokohan "Burnout RevengSHHH,BIGSHHH" "BROOMBROOM"sabi ni Roevic "Mukha mo"bara ni JJ, "MANAHIMIK

KAYO,ARRGGHHH",sigaw ni Roevic,at hinabol ni Roevic ang mga kaklase ko na parang "Road Rage" "Burnout style"sa corridors, inuna na muna niya si JJ

"Ano,Yan lang ba kaya mo" "GRRRRR,ERRRRR"sigaw ni Roevic,ginitgit ni Roevic sa pader si JJ na parang kotse,tinadtad niya nang gigil na gigil hangang sa

natalisud JJ at nashut ang pwet sa basurahan at di nakatakas dahil sa suction powers nito, "First Blood" sabi ni Junko, "Takedown"daldal ko,pero hindi pa

tapos ang labanan, at,masmabilis pa kapag sinabi mo "APOG",sumingit ang mga 3rdYear kasama sila Denzell at sila Fred,si Paul saka si Kent naman ang

nakalaban ni Roevic,binanga nila nang binanga siya hangang sa pag dating sa hagdanan,bigla nalang nagdrift si Roevic at nag "Revenge Slam"siya hangang

sa,pagdating ng Ground Floor,nashock ang lahat,hinimatay ang mga malalandi at bakla, "Parang itong patalastas"sabi ni , "It is more like an action

movie,marvelous"sabi ng aming prinsipal,nauntog sila Kent at Paul sa pader at pagulung gulung na kotse sa sahig bumagsak, "Yu ar pinish,SHUCKERS"sigaw ni

Roevic sa mga 3rdYear, at nagdrift ang mga 3rdYear,tapos,biglang napuno ang boostbar niya at nabanga ang mukha sa pwet ni Darwin at sumabog,sunud

sunud na nagbangaan ang mga 3rdYear saka ang mga iba pa,at pinindot ni Roevic ang R1,a.k.a,Pototoy,at sumabog na parang katapusan ng pelikula,at pero

buhay pa si Roevic, "Power RangerSHHH",ESHPD,BGOOG"sigaw ni Roevic,pero hindi Happy Ending ang nangyari,instead ,habang naglalakad si ,nadulas sa brief

ni Roevic at nasubsub sa tae ng Kambing na nasa basurahan,at nagsayaw si ng "Baby Give it Up" habang may basurahan sa ulo, "Oo nga pala,wala pala

akong brief kasi natae ako habang tumatakbo"sabi ni Roevic,at nagulat ang buong Montessori sa kanilang nakita,sumakit ang kanilang tiyan sa tawa noong

nakita nila na si Roevic walang daplis, "Tara,iGuidance na natin siya"sabi ng mga guro,at dinala ng mga guro si Roevic sa office.

The End


End file.
